The Family Jewels
by bfireworks5
Summary: The Original family has been around for over a thousand years and has been going at each other for even longer. Kali has dealt with her family and their issues until her brother daggered her to only be awakened in the present. Will the new age finally push her over the edge of insanity or will a spark with a certain vampire drive her over or save her...
1. Chapter 1

My family has been around since the beginning as human until my youngest brother died. Now we are cursed to live as beasts of the shadows, hungering for life's essence and watching the changing of time as we slowly turn ourselves into the monsters of legend.

To know us as a whole, me must start from the beginning; when after my parents escaped from the plague of Europe and losing their first child, settled in a little village where the humans lived along side the beasts in flesh and would hide when the moon was full as they turned into their true forms once a month. My father was a powerful and cruel man that showed little mercy to his enemies and even his own children, though he was lenient towards my sister and I. My mother was a powerful witch that did the bidding of her husband and tried to show love to all her children; but was indifferent to some. She also had a witch friend Ayanna, who as a pair worked as healers for the village as well as midwives if a mother needed help in delivering a child. My brothers were wide and many with the oldest being Finn, at almost 30 years old when we turned and Elijah being the second at 28.  
The next in line is Niklaus, the start of the blondes as I would call it at about 25 and was the bane of my father's existence with us being clueless until we found out the truth. Then came Kol and I as the next in line, me as the first born with him right after in a minute and were around 19. We have always been together and will never be apart in anyway, even in death do we go as one. Next was our sister Rebekah who was spoiled rotten by Niklaus at 17 and came Henrik our youngest brother at around 11 when this happened. As having a witch for a mother, we all learned and were immerse in magic and the practice of it.  
Finn was one of the few from mother's brood to have inherited the gift along with my twin and I, but all my other siblings learned the potions and incantations in her spell book as well. Kol and I learned most of our magic from Ayana since mother couldn't be bothered too much by us and was more focused on Finn, her shadow as we called him, and Rebekah who she was disappointed that she didn't inherit magic but still let help. Elijah and Klaus were always with each other along with Rebekah as Niklaus' shadow and Henrik stayed close to mother as he was too young to wander alone. Father taught our older brothers to be warriors and would punish us if we disobeyed him in anyway, causing us to fear him. The event that really drove our mother over the edge was the death of Henrik from following Niklaus to see the beast-men to watch them change during a full moon.

We had just buried him a few days prier and we were sitting down for supper as mother and father exchanged looks and glances throughout the meal. Mother also served wine, per usual, but only this time it had an odd, bitter taste to it that made it foul. The only ones to notice it was me, Kol, Nik, and Elijah. Then after the meal did our father start the massacre, beginning with Elijah and Finn with Nik shielding Bekah and us being on the other side of the room. Father slayed us next with my brother being stabbed in the chest and I having to choke on my own blood as he slit my throat at the same time. I heard my sister's screams as he continued with the rest as I drew my final breathe, only to find out that I'd awaken to become one of the most powerful and vicious creatures to ever roam this earth and to be the start of one of the greatest dynasties the world has ever seen with my brother by my side for the ride.

This is a sample story as well.

Comment if u want it to continue!


	2. notice

I forgot to put in the fix chapter, but here it is: **I do not own anything of the vampire diaries or the characters. I only own my characters and scenes that weren't in the show or books!**


End file.
